ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Gwen Tennyson (Reboot)
Gwen Tennyson is the paternal cousin of Ben Tennyson. Appearance Regular Appearances Gwen is a girl with short red hair, green eyes, and fair skin. She is commonly shown wearing a white shirt under a blue t-shirt with a black cat face on top, light brown shorts, and blue and white striped socks. She has blue and white converse-like shoes. She also wears a blue hairclip to pin her hair to the left side of her face. Occasional Appearances During water-based activities, she wears a one-piece swimsuit and a pair of flip-flops the same shade of blue as her shirt. In Brief Career of Lucky Girl, she wore a Lucky Girl outfit. While riding on Rustbuggy, she wore a blue helmet. In Dreamtime, she wore pink pajama pants underneath her normal shirt(s). In Welcome to Zombozo-Zone!, she wore a light blue princess gown with a darker blue bow on the front, a matching hat, puffy sleeves and blue flats. In Beach Heads, she wore light-blue and white swimming shirt, blue swimsuit underneath, and a pair of blue flip-flops. In Which Watch, she wore a blue spacesuit. In Introducing Kevin 11, she wore a grey shirt, yellow apron, and yellow and grey socks. In Big Ben 10, she wore a deerstalker and a coat over her ordinary clothes, as a homage to Sherlock Holmes. In LaGrange Muraille, she wore a yellow hat. In Cirque-Us, she wore a light-blue gown with blue ribbon belt. In Wheels of Fortune, ''she wore an orange vest, reading glasses with a pink frame, retro 3D glasses over her forehead, and a navy blue cat pin (obtained later in the episode). Personality Gwen is a remarkably smart and quick-witted girl who is the mastermind behind nearly all of her cousin's plans of defeating villains. She plays an active role as the brains of Team Tennyson. Although she and Ben have many disagreements, Gwen often finds a way to get along with him. She is respectful and friendly towards people in general, but she is not afraid to make sarcastic comments towards whom she is arguing or disagreeing with. Gwen is quite forgiving, considering she more worried than angry at Ben for running away.Roundabout: Part 2'' Gwen can be a bit tomboy-ish because of how she acts and speaks sometimes. Even though she is usually confident about herself, she still has insecurities about not being useful to Team Tennyson.The Charm Offensive Gwen has an adoration towards science, things from the 80s and 90s eras, space, and geek culture. History Powers and Abilities Gwen is slightly more durable than an average human. Gwen is remarkably good with technology. Gwen has recently learned a new martial arts branch.The Claws of the Cat 'Equipment ' Cat Pin: Gwen used a suit that was given to her by PhilRoundabout: Part 1, though it was later destroyed by Forever Knight. Hammer (piruette): She uses a big blue hammer. Lucky Girl disguise, only shown in Brief Career of Lucky Girl until the third season. Weaknesses Even though she's slightly more durable than an average person, she still has limited agility, strength, and thinking. She is Afraid of Snakes. Appearances Ben 10 *All episodes Trivia *Gwen is 7 seconds older than Ben.Drive You Crazy *She is notably nicer to Ben than her classic continuity counterpart was in the original series. References Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Female Heroes Category:Main Characters Category:Reboot Characters Category:Tennyson Family Category:Time Travelers Category:Kevin's love interests Category:Omnitrix Wielders Category:Humans